


《年轻的故乡 | pwp》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《年轻的故乡 | pwp》

白短袖上压出了一道褶儿，杨九郎一手把门带上，一手从张云雷腰间放下，轻轻推了推他，示意人进去。

时候太晚，坐车回来的路上路灯都昏倦了，张云雷坐在他身侧低头戳手机，几缕刘海逃掉发胶的束缚垂在眼前，跟着车一晃一晃，他眼睛都不带眨的，看发光的屏幕看得认真。

杨九郎沾上强迫症似的伸手去理他的头发，梳了偏分，台上大灯太亮，晃眼得他没来得及仔细看。车里混沌又黑，借着车窗外零碎的光勉强分辨出两丛睫毛的影子，他刚碰上张云雷的额头，张云雷如梦方醒一样按灭手机。

他歪过头，杨九郎猜他那时候笑了，睫毛在抖，手捉住他的手，食指伸进指间缝隙里，不等杨九郎抓住他，立刻又逃开，声音低哑，像夜里风露。

“干嘛？”

“头发。”杨九郎帮他扶了那些发丝一把，捋到左边，手顺着颌骨滑下去，“我看你挺累的了。”

张云雷摇摇头，还是冲他笑，黑暗里一派天真：“我不累，我高兴。”

 

旧疾复发有点儿像温水煮青蛙，杨九郎才开了灯，张云雷就弯腰去摸小腿，钢板的位置。

“我扶着你点儿。”杨九郎以为他疼了，靠过去拉他的手腕，张云雷忽然翻了一下手，反握住杨九郎的，把人往墙上按。杨九郎不太敢反抗，任凭他的额头贴上来，手搂着腰，吐息打在鼻尖。

杨九郎挑他下巴：“你这到底疼还是不疼。”

“疼，”张云雷憋着笑，灯光投注他的阴影，笼到两个人身上，“你可不许动我。”下巴搁进颈窝里，温暖柔软，手不太安分地钻进衣服下摆，在小腹上画了个歪歪扭扭的圆。

只许师哥放火，不许师弟点灯。

杨九郎想摒弃一会儿好师弟的觉悟，他握住面前的瘦腰，稍稍紧了紧手。张云雷一下被戳到软肋，不想输阵，牙在颈上咬了一口，那只手在他腰侧揉弄两下，齿痕软绵绵的，没有力道。

“诶，张老师，别怂啊。”

“......你先放手。”

杨九郎乖乖放过他的腰，俗话说得好么，猫的颈子，蛇的七寸，姑娘的手心，张云雷的腰。杨九郎笑着举起手贴在墙上，作出投降的样子。

四目相对，张云雷那缕头发还往下掉，滑过他眉骨，偏分遮住大半额头，显得小，面孔看上去也就二十啷当岁，眼睛里有点随时随地风花雪月的劲头。

好看，杨九郎找不出其他词儿了，只是笑。张云雷被笑得心虚，他压着一脸严肃，手上从杨九郎后脑勺摸到后颈，脸再往前施点威压，另一只手点着他胸口，说：“叫老公。”

猫咪装凶，杨九郎气定神闲，抹了把他的额头，刘海全都撸上去，露出白如卵石的饱满，吊着嘴角反问：“谁叫谁呀。”

然后抽了猫屁股一下。

如果张云雷能生出条尾巴，那这时候尾巴一定会卷起来发抖，尾巴根有点不情不愿的酥麻。

杨九郎搂住他，半抱着往床上带，按了肩膀让他坐在床边，蹲下来好好揉他的腿。

裤管里面空荡，腿细得没肉，虽然惦记着钢板，也忍不住去想小腿蹭在背后，时时怕勾不住，往下滑，然后努力挂上去的旖旎时候。

张云雷翘起脚尖，撑着下巴低头看杨九郎头顶那搓岔开的头发，手指陷进去揪住，问他：“你今晚看球？”

“欧冠，陪我吗？”杨九郎手上不重，揉也只敢轻轻碰几下，低头认真完成老师布置的作业一样。

“不陪。”张云雷攥着那搓头发让他抬头看自己，手探下去握住腿上的手，带他从裤管口那圈支棱的脚踝摸上去，“不痛了，饿。”

他的脚踝太细，以前能当作把柄抓。最过分的时候，杨九郎握着那两块骨头硬逼他张大到某种极限，那次杨九郎似乎是生气了，惹他生气的人还要嘴硬，腰几乎是悬空在那里，脚腕上的红色掌印用长袜遮了好几天。

他穿了几天长袜，杨九郎就赔了几天的错，跟在人后面端茶递水，上台时一把扇子打下来都使了几分狠劲，最后靠一顿水煮鱼的威力哄了回来。

腾腾热气里，张云雷边吃，杨九郎边给他挑刺，又喝了点酒，回去时勾着杨九郎脖子，拿醉话警告他，下次不许再这样对他了。

这事儿得另说。

 

杨九郎从裤管里抽回手，无奈问他：“非赶着今天？”

“我乐意。”完好的那条腿小小踢他一下，“东西在床头。”想了想再添一句，“我不想跪着。”

杨九郎解他裤扣儿，像被压迫久了的农奴，翻身也不能把歌唱，苦大仇深地去翻床头，回身问他：“怎么着，今天打算骑着我上来？”

“去你的。”张云雷摸到耳钉上，碰了几下还是没卸，“我腿真的有点儿疼，台上是骗你的。”

于是杨九郎凑上来吻他鼻子尖，声音温柔：“知道啦老佛爷，我您还不了解吗？就一个字儿，安心。”

“那是一个字儿吗？”张云雷含住他的下唇，气声辗转着渡过去，“撒不撒。”

杨九郎把东西先扔一边，专心致志处理这个吻，吮住柔软的舌尖，吞吃钓饵与游鱼，把干燥的唇瓣丝丝濡湿，额头碰着张云雷的额发。杨九郎与他分开一会儿，手指勾断那些牵连的黏丝，按在他嘴角上碾过去，拨弄两片打湿了的嘴唇，瞧他喘气不匀的模样。

“今天幸好没含，您含我还得给您撩着点儿刘海。”

“那你倒是帮我撩着。”

说着就埋下去，杨九郎趁他解自己拉链前握住人肩膀，好嘛，动作可够快的，差点儿就没拦住。  
“腿疼就别跪了，再说......”杨九郎捧着他的脸，张云雷被他拉上来抱在怀里，“多脏啊。”

“滚蛋，你内鞋内表怎么就不知道脏？”张云雷咬他耳朵，“行了行了，我用手，你别总一脸我强迫你的表情，还委屈了。”

隔着层布料就揉上去，愣是给没章法胡乱摸硬了。修长的手指，椭圆的指腹，缓慢勾画着鼓起来的形状，张云雷睁大眼睛看他，他眼睛里一片无辜的水面，捕捉到杨九郎半点抽气声就得意洋洋，手掌里孵出一团潮热的雏雀。

食指拇指抵着布料比了个长度，这动作被杨九郎逮到了，行吧，嫌不够长是怎么着，故意往他手心里一顶，掌心敏感得直缩。张云雷瞪他，眼睛清泠泠的，“别耍流氓啊。”

谁耍流氓？能把攥着的手放下再说话吗。杨九郎心底翻个白眼，后背有点发汗。

“套儿。”

手张开了，杨九郎放他手里，看他拿嘴咬开。

“您可都还干着呐，就撕套儿了？”杨九郎提醒他。

张云雷也是才想起这茬来，耳朵尖瞬间就红了，面上挂不住，使劲拍了下杨九郎大腿，嘴里嗫嚅几句：“差不多得了......直接进来也行。”把东西勉勉强强弄好，杨九郎低头看见他的眼睫毛在发抖，虚张声势，猫尾巴估计翘得高高的，其实还是怕。

这也是个宝贝，怎么舍得直接进去。杨九郎揉他的头发，揉得乱糟糟的，把他拽上来。

“别弄了，怕待会儿绷不住，直接飙你脸上。”面不改色心不跳说的这句。

张云雷一愣，才反应过来，硬别开头藏住通红的耳朵，小声送给杨九郎一个“去”。

扒拉出小半个腰臀坐在身上，不让他膝盖压在床面，故意往外坐了些。伸手一摸前面，和自己差不多了，从头摸到囊袋，沿着会阴往后，轻车熟路陷进臀缝，抓着自己袖子的手就收紧了。

润滑带着一股廉价的塑料味儿，那话儿就戳在臀肉边上，不轻不重地那么压着，张云雷顺从地吸裹住进来的手指，他有点烦那塑料味儿，洁癖上来谁也挡不住，不安分地蹭着身后那根，想让他快点进来。他趴在杨九郎肩头嘟囔：“两根够了，够了。”

杨九郎被他催着，动作也粗糙，他感觉张云雷今天像灼热的季风，潮湿带水，急急行雨，潦草把那些润滑往里吞，穴口翕合着吻他，焦灼着要容纳他。

他今天太兴奋了。杨九郎抱着他换个位置，让他枕住枕头，小心地顶进去，也不急着动，缓慢地吻他的下巴，从下巴到侧颈，发烫的耳后，嶙峋的锁骨，淡褐的乳尖，手臂上一道伤疤，舌面舔过去，看那片肌肤从白到红的变化。

然后是腰腹，从左上到右下，一寸一寸，似乎有意识地沿着什么前进。

张云雷突然发现他在用长吻清点他所有的刀口，像是跋山涉水，血肉之海里行舟而涉。

他一下子不知所措。

今天的灯太亮了，以前从来没有这么亮过，他躺在床单上一览无余。张云雷以前在浴室的镜子前看过自己所有的伤口，那时它们还没愈合，还在呼吸，还会疼痛，朦胧水汽里他觉得丑陋，像小时候见过的蜈蚣虫，然后就不想看了。杨九郎一直装作视而不见，好像一切都没变过。

但他们回了天津，来时张云雷跟杨九郎开玩笑，说丑媳妇总要见公婆，杨九郎用一颗多水的荔枝堵住他的口，自己默念，其实是好事。

那些伤痕，狰狞的，寡淡的，每一个都落过一次刀，杨九郎藏了很多失眠的夜晚在里面，他吻着爬在张云雷腰上的一条蜈蚣虫，心里清点着，这是八月二十四，手臂上那条是八月二十三，腿上那条也是二十三，只不过是凌晨，稍早些，带着闷湿的暑热。

舌尖虔诚又情色，偏偏在他最敏感最羞涩的地方打转，张云雷被他的舌头弄得受不了，脚趾蜷缩起来，如果他这时候能翻身，那后面一定也会被舔得潮漉漉的。

嘴唇离开一块疤痕，咬住他的乳尖，两个人都喘得厉害，张云雷在心里警告自己不许哭，张口就说杨九郎你是狗啊，这么舔我，声音里灌满了潮湿的沙粒。

乳尖被叼在齿间碾，口水打湿乳晕，张云雷扒杨九郎的头，酥麻的手轻拍一下他的太阳穴。 “别他妈嘬了，”张云雷抽口气，从鼻腔里哼哼出一句：“还干不干我了。”

杨九郎拿最后剩的小拇指那么大的理智稳住自己，俯身亲他侧脸，埋在他身体里的逐渐动起来，让他感受鲜活的抽插，肉上滚肉，汗里混汗，低声和身下人说：“那您得是小母狗了。”

说完就发现自己昏头说错话了，张云雷眼角憋着红，估计要不是腿脚不便真得把自己踢下去。杨九郎发现有时候拿话调戏他特好玩，他一害羞缠自己就缠得越紧，表面上还是一副随时要停自己场的同归于尽的表情，下一秒就被顶得爽出眼泪。

“杨淏翔，你他妈，你他妈，信不信，我真封你箱......”

“我错了我错了，字儿怎么都给我摘了。”杨九郎半停下来，在甬道里找位置，搅着柔软的肉壁，张云雷的气跟着柱头的碾磨一喘一停，倒仓回来的好嗓子找到另一个用武之地，宛转有声，只是一直不肯放开了喊，呜呜嗯嗯像个小哑巴。杨九郎还不忘给他顺顺刘海，一边胡噜胡噜毛，一边发狠撞在探到的突起上，撞得他尾音都飘上去，眼里噎得湿漉漉的，自己慌忙用手捂住嘴，担心墙壁隔音。

“原谅了吗？”

张云雷只能咬着手背点头，五官惊慌欢愉。

“别咬。”杨九郎看不得他咬手，把手掌从他嘴里揭下来，换个吻蹭上去，舔他的上颚和牙龈，从嘴角滑到脖子，在领口下面使劲吸出一颗深红的吻痕。

张云雷也纵容他了，那点灯光晃在他眼睛里，影影绰绰，他回到熟悉的地方，骨骼都轻快了许多，凌晨的津门的风迎面而来，他突然就像醉倒一样，被吻过的伤痕都不再是伤痕了，是标记，杨九郎给他的。而他眼下在他身体里，捣着湿淋淋的穴口，赤诚相对，张云雷拿酥软的骨头贴合他，胯骨撞在床板上，是潮水拍岸的浪声。

张云雷。张老师。张队长。师哥。二爷。小辫儿。杨九郎一个个喊过去，啄吻着他手上的牙印，最后一声像叹息。

磊磊。

臀肉被托起，上面掐上了指痕，张云雷不知道怎样回应，他在溺水，杨九郎的脖颈是唯一的稻草。于是他伸出手，勾住他，断续着喘：“就那儿......九郎，别......别停。”

杨九郎突然就笑了，拍他屁股一下，弹他戳在自己小腹上的那根，张云雷被他碰得一抖。

“今儿玩个新的。我不碰，你能自己用后面射出来么。”附在他耳边说了这句，张云雷尾椎过电一样，他慌慌张张想用手去摸，立即被固在了枕头上，汗水滑进刚理过的鬓角里，消隐无踪。

“后面......后面真不行，你放开，九郎，九郎，操，你放手。“挣扎不行，他浑身都是软的，像一颗熟透的果子，汁水快要胀破果皮喷涌出来，溅在杨九郎脸上。

杨九郎安抚性地抚摸他的后背，碾着敏感点往里撞，张云雷的腿根上润滑混着体液往下滴，他自己不好意思去听那些水声，骨头都碾碎了，泡发了，钢板也柔情，腿肚悬在半空痉挛。他快要把整根性器都吃进去，内脏从里面开始融化。

“小废物。”杨九郎的舌尖在他耳廓上滑过一圈，捣进里面，灼热的气息喷入耳蜗，“不试试怎么知道？”

张云雷被顶得直摇头，腰往下陷，那两个腰窝里盛满了汗，杨九郎退出来，攥紧他手腕再抵进去，操开的后穴毫无保留地接纳了他，一吞到底，隔着塑料味吸附着茎身上突起的微弱脉络。杨九郎忽地放开他，再插入时掐住了张云雷的腰，嘴中含进他纤窄的腰侧，咬了一口。

他一下子射了出来，浊液撒在两个人小腹上，呜咽拔高了，耳中全是轰鸣的掌声，湿透的快感从头顶灌注到脚尖。张云雷大口呼吸着，从云端跌下来，眼前晕眩，一股湿润的液体伴随着不受控的抽搐再次涌出小口。

杨九郎的鼻尖顶住他的胸膛，张云雷的味道灌了他满腔满口，他在五月末的汗味膻味中流泻出，找到一个出口，张云雷的白色短袖被他抓出深深的指印，凌乱如翻卷的云海。

 

“起开。”张云雷推他一把，声音里是不掩饰的嫌弃，“压死我了。”

杨九郎埋在他面前闷笑，鼻头隔着白短袖蹭他仍肿胀的乳尖，情亵不加掩饰。他说：“张老师，爽吗？”

张云雷深呼吸一口，脏话涌到嘴边又咽回去，他抬起杨九郎埋着的头，盯着被自己捎带过无数次的小眼睛，一字一顿地说：“那你自己下次也试试。”穴肉夹了一下还在他身体里的茎身，然后迅速把人推出去，穴口没了堵塞，粘稠的液体全部往外流，张云雷低声哼了一下，尾椎还是麻。

“那得看张老师给不给我机会了。”杨九郎觉得人欺负够了，偏分都颠乱了，眼周也红红的，眼尾里满是没被采撷的情欲，他捂住他的嘴，动作很轻。

他又顺着那些痕迹吻了一遍他的伤口，在他脏着的时候，里外都潮湿的时候。

张云雷在接受这种吻的时候沉默着一言不发，末了揪住杨九郎的头发，让他看自己。

“不好看，别亲了。”

“跟好看有什么关系？”杨九郎亲亲他的嘴角，“我长得也挺次的，我们磊磊也没嫌弃我。”

“你们磊磊嫌弃你，死切吧。”

杨九郎让开一个位置，把张云雷拉起来，张云雷蹬了两下裤子，光着腿下床要去洗澡，知道杨九郎会来扶他，提前招呼了句“不用扶”。

杨九郎就看见两条白直的腿打着颤勉强往前走，浑浊的液体顺着大腿内侧淌下来，夹杂着自己掐出来的红痕，一道浅色的疤痕上也沾了那些东西。他倚着床头抓了抓头发，搓搓眼睛，逼自己不去想别的画面。

还是不放心他一个人洗，毕竟刚刚自己弄得太厉害，他本来就腿疼，这会儿腰也不好了。 

杨九郎拎着一条干毛巾敲浴室玻璃，张云雷开一道小缝，挑眉看他。

他摸摸鼻子，说：“帮磊磊洗澡。”

“磊磊不喜欢杨九郎。”

说完两个人都笑了，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，杨九郎冲他仰下巴，毛巾扔在张云雷脸上，没用劲，扔得张云雷直笑，边笑边说：“腻歪死了。”

杨九郎提溜住他后脖子肉，把脑袋按到莲蓬头下面，水瞬间打湿了张云雷的头发，湿漉漉地粘在脸颊上，他歪头笑出一颗不太显的虎牙，又乖巧又狡黠。

杨九郎憋了一口气才劝住自己不对着那颗小虎牙亲下去。

 

 

张云雷没熬到五点就睡了过去，错过了皇马捧杯，杨九郎看着满桌的零食饮料，给他拉了拉搭在小腹上的一条毯子，仔细钻研自己的赌球事业。

直播开始前，张云雷搂着他按了张自拍，从下往上，气势汹汹，暧昧不明。

拍完了推杨九郎脑袋：“行了，滚吧乖乖。”

杨九郎拿他没辙儿，捏他头发丝，试试头发有没有吹干。张云雷执着于裁那张自拍，不理他。杨九郎只能逗两下他下巴上的软肉，问他：“张老师能分清今天谁踢谁吗？”

“谁踢不一样。”

杨九郎手边一震，微信上来了张图，张云雷指挥他：“你发微博把这张加上。”

比赛看一半，张云雷头点得不行，杨九郎分神握了他的手，让他回房间睡，等会儿一个进球他估计得被吓到。张云雷抬眼皮看他，朦朦胧胧里忘了周围还有人，靠上他肩膀点点头，呼吸拂在杨九郎耳畔。

送人回房间，杨九郎走出来还在传球，看比赛的其他人兴致正涨，应该没看见张云雷把下巴搁他肩上，就算看见了也不算事儿，早就习惯了。

他重新坐进沙发里，捏起张云雷刚刚喝过的一罐汽水，把最后一口抿掉，也是最后偷个吻。

 

几个小时前，坐车回来的路上，张云雷透过层层夜色指给他看天津街景。他听张云雷在自己耳边絮絮讲述，半开的车窗透着他一小扇侧脸，鼻梁削直，眉眼藏笑，他其实不太擅长讲故事，但杨九郎觉得他的声音陌生又动听。

街道在夜色里根本分辨不清，他却知道每一栋楼都是一个故事，张云雷曾经度过的几年时光，就藏在那些屋瓦里，今天张云雷彻底把它们端出来给他触碰。

故事带着锋利的锯齿边缘，不小心就会划伤手，杨九郎没办法细细咀嚼他的话，想着张云雷的故乡——老家，其实也该平平无奇，但他像一尾放入活水的鱼，忽然打开了话匣。

卷圈嘎巴菜老豆腐好吃，南楼的煎饼也好吃，这条街邻着我打工的那条，摆台球是真的，偷嘴吃被开了也是真的。张云雷把头转过来朝向他，他笑起来年轻好看，生命才开始不久，稍有缺憾也足够幸运，说最不好的日子像嚼青橄榄，口齿生香。

杨九郎在暗里端详他的眼睛，记起之前问过张云雷一个问题。

你羡慕我吗？幼儿园，小学，中学，大学卒业，除了生物会考考了两次，宿舍上铺、左邻右舍都是好哥们儿，有足球和喜欢的乐队，后来有了相声，有了爱人，有了他，风平浪静，按部就班。

但张云雷只是很惊讶地抬头看了他一眼，然后反问他，我为什么要羡慕呢？


End file.
